


The Dancing Reaper

by VioletAmet



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Gen, I just really like her., Okuni is my top favorite female character in Samurai Warriors, and while I want to do her justice I decided to just write a drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet





	The Dancing Reaper

With her umbrella in hand, Okuni made her way across a field littered with bodies of soldiers that had fought for their lords. She stopped before a body of a young man, and knelt to touch his face with a gentle smile. He seemed to be at least in his early to mid twenties, with a face that held no hint of anguish or regret.  
  
“Come follow me,” she whispered to him. “I will bring you to a better place, along with the others.”  
  
The man opened his eyes to stare at her hauntingly beautiful face, then took her hand to get up. He then looked behind her to see thousands of men, all talking to each other, laughing, and crying. But no one was bitter or angry.  
  
Okuni hummed as she stepped over his body carefully, twirling her umbrella in hand. One by one, the fallen soldiers rose up to follow her to beyond a large red gate, finding peace for once.


End file.
